Uma noite quente!
by metabee.x
Summary: Essa história é um mini fic hentai,no qual os personagens principais são Kurama e sua amada Usagi...


                Em uma pacífica e tranqüila cidade, Osaka, viviam aproximadamente três mil pessoas.  Era mais um domingo de um final de semana qualquer. O dia estava quente, a temperatura nas alturas. Enfim, era um dia típico de verão.

                 Dentre a multidão que passeava pelas ruas destacava-se um homem pela sua aparência um tanto incomum naquela região: cabelos vermelhos como o fogo e os olhos tão verdes quanto qualquer folha cheia de vida. Estatura média próxima aos um e setenta de altura, vestia uma camisa pólo branca e uma calça azul marinho. Trabalhava como professor de matemática na escola de Ensino Médio da cidade. Chamava-se simplesmente Kurama. 

                Ele caminhava distraidamente pela calçada pensando na quantidade de provas que teria que corrigir quando chegasse em casa que a visão de uma linda mulher praticamente desfilando uns poucos metros dele o deixou impressionado, estático no lugar onde estava como se tivesse criado raízes. 

                 A deusa que ele vira andando pelo meio de simples mortais, para a sua surpresa vinha em sua direção. Ela era uma divindade loira de aproximadamente um metro e meio de altura e olhos tão azuis quanto o céu que estava sobre as suas cabeças, pernas alongadas e bem torneadas realçadas pela mini saia vermelha que usava, e uma blusa azul celeste justa em seu corpo cheio de curvas, que fazia com que seus seios volumosos ficassem ainda mais ressaltados.     

                 Realmente, àquela mulher era um espetáculo que todos que tivessem oportunidade gostariam de parar para admirar, e foi isso que o professor de matemática fez. Estava totalmente abalado simplesmente por vê-la...nem ele mesmo acreditava nisto, jamais acreditou em amor, muito menos amor à primeira vista. O que estava acontecendo com ele agora? Era somente esta pergunta que ele gostaria de saber... Claro, depois do nome, telefone, endereço, estado civil daquela moça.

                 Alheia aos pensamentos do rapaz, a garota apenas queria uma informação. Quando foi em direção de Kurama, ela não pôde deixar de reparar no olhar de espanto dele. Tamanha deveria ser a coisa que o chamou atenção que ele não ouviu ela o chamar primeiramente. 

- Por favor, você poderia dizer-me onde eu posso encontrar uma farmácia? – insistiu ela.

- Claro! Fica ali, virando à direita. – disse apontando para a esquina e fazendo os devidos sinais para indicar a moça à localização do recinto.

- Obrigada senhor. – disse agradecendo com uma meiguice que encantaria qualquer um. – Eu poderia saber o seu nome? – indagou sorrindo.

- Kurama. E eu? Posso saber o seu? 

- Meu nome é Usagi, prazer em conhecê-lo. 

              Após este encontro, ambos foram para suas casas, e no final da noite inevitavelmente pensaram um no outro. Ele, porque tinha sentido-se atraído por ela, e ela por causa daquele rapaz gentil que lhe deu informações e que também a acompanhou até a farmácia e depois a sua casa.

              Mas, estes dois estavam fadados a encontrarem-se. O destino queria uni-los de qualquer maneira. Depois do dia em que conheceram-se, por inúmeras casualidades ficavam frente a frente, o que fez com que fossem não apenas tornando-se amigos, como também namorados e amantes.

                   *** # ***            

             O sol se pôs e a noite fazia se presente juntamente com uma bela Lua minguante e um céu cheio de estrelas. Foi sob este magnífico cenário que combinaram de jantarem juntos no mais renomado restaurante da cidade.

            Usagi vestia um tubo preto até altura dos joelhos, que embora simples a deixava muito bem arrumada. Ele calça social negra, e uma camisa também social verde musgo. 

           O jantar correu tranqüilo, eles riram muito juntos, e é claro saborearam um risoto com strogonoff e vinho francês acompanhando.

             Kurama, após oferecer-se para pagar a conta, perguntou o que a namorada havia achado da noite que passaram juntos. Obteve uma resposta mais do que agradável aos seus ouvidos, e então sorriu marotamente para ela, mostrando-lhe claramente suas intenções.

             A garota, ao entender o que ele pretendia agarrou-se nos braços de seu amado, enquanto caminhavam em direção ao carro dele.

                 ***#***  

               Ao chegarem no apartamento dele, ele disse-lhe que ficasse à vontade na sala e que ele já voltaria com um chá para agradá-la.

                Com uma bandeja de prata Kurama trouxe um chá que segundo ele era afrodisíaco e só faria com que o "desempenho" deles  melhorasse depois.

                O professor que havia colocado o objeto sobre a mesa de centro da sala, quando iria sentar na frente da bela mulher, sentiu-se ser puxado por ela pelo colarinho. Ela, ao aproximar seus corpos sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dele:

- Ah! Meu querido! Oferecendo-me chá afrodisíaco? Com isso até ofende-me! – morde a orelha dele fazendo um arrepio percorrer todo o seu ser- Eu não preciso de nada para me sentir maluca por você...Já deveria saber..

- Desculpe, não foi minha intenção, ofendê-la...

               Não teve tempo para terminar estas palavras, ela puxou-o novamente pela gola da camisa para um longo beijo cheio de paixão e desejo.

              Ele ergueu-a sobre a mesa enquanto ainda beijavam-se, a despindo ali mesmo. Deixando a badeja com o chá esquecido sobre a mesinha de centro, ele a levou- até o seu quarto jogando-a sobre a própria cama apenas com roupas íntimas.

              A visão que teve da sua mulher com um sutiã negro meio taça e uma calcinha também negra toda rendada só fazia com que aumentasse o fogo que apenas crescia nele.

              Ela, em um simples gesto para provocá-lo, "brinca" com sua peça que cobria sua sexualidade já em chamas, desperta e esperando ansiosamente por ele.

              Kurama, para acabar com a tortura que ela estava impondo sobre ele, tira a própria camisa, e praticamente pula sobre a garota arrancando-lhe de fez o símbolo de sua frustração.

              Ávidas mãos não apenas brincavam, mas também passeavam belos bicos dos seios dela. Era a vez dele de enlouquecê-la. Passado algum tempo, ele a olha nos olhos com um olhar para lá de malicioso, fazendo com que um arrepio percorra toda a extensão do corpo de Usagi, agora sua língua e lábios fariam o papel e o caminho de suas mãos e dedos. 

            Abandonando por um momento os seios da jovem, sua boca passam a não só beijar como também a mordiscar o pescoço da pobre garota que já ansiava por senti-lo dentro dela.

           De olhos fechados ela apenas sentia as sensações tortuosas que ele a estava fazendo sentir. Kurama, sabia como e onde tocá-la, assim, como ela também sabia os pontos fracos dele. Seu pescoço que já estava todo marcado devido às mordidas dele, foi novamente esquecido por ele, que agora descia através das curvas dela, a excitando, a deixando literalmente a ponto de bala, somente pedindo por ele.

          De repente uma mordida mais forte em seio esquerdo fez com que ela gritasse. Isso apenas, fez com que o orgulho de macho, de homem dele ficasse satisfeito.

          Engatinhando sobre ela, ele chega até suas pernas esguias e firmes. As separa, ficando no meio delas.

           Em sua memória de amante, sabia exatamente onde tocá-la, para que perdesse o controle. Sim, Kurama estava acariciando a feminilidade da moça vorazmente com sua língua e mais gentilmente com os dedos.

          Ela aproximava-se do êxtase.

          Ele também não agüentava mais aquele joguinho provocante, tirou a calça que trajava, e um membro, ereto, pulsante, pôde ser visto por ela.

- Hum...Parece-me que alguém não agüenta mais esperar tanto quanto eu... – Usagi disse com uma voz rouca, parecendo sexy ao extremo aos ouvidos dele.

- Acho que tem razão, querida.

          Pegando-o de sobressalto, Usagi levanta-se e puxa-o contra o próprio corpo. 

            Kurama invadiu-a .

            Primordialmente, os movimentos foram lentos, no entanto, o grau de excitação de ambos era tamanho, que o professor de olhos verdes e cabelos escarlates transforma-se num lendário youkai.

            Kurama Yoko, o lendário ladrão das trevas, cabelos prateados, olhos dourados, orelhas de raposa de tom amarronzado, sua pele tornou mais pálida, na sua dentição a presença de caninos pôde ser notada e uma calda se fez presente saindo de sua parte dorsal.

             Ele sorri, expondo seus dentes mais "crescidos" e os movimentos tornam-se insanos. No pescoço e na clavícula dela agora eram perceptíveis várias mordidas, marcas como de vampiros. Ele a penetrava incessantemente, lábios tocavam-se ansiados um pelo outro, precisando de apoio um no outro.   

             Tanto a forma humana, como a youkai sabiam levar àquela mulher às alturas. 

             O clímax para ambos já estava chegando, até que com a última estocada ela que iria gritar o nome dele, contudo ele a cala com os próprios lábios, lábios que ao tocá-la devido aos caninos desenvolvidos acabam mordendo a delicada boca da garota fazendo um pequeno filete de sangue se fazer presente.

             Com um sorriso maroto, ele segura o quadril de sua amada,  e a penetra mais uma vez com voracidade, lambendo-lhe em seguida o líquido avermelhado que se apoderou da boca de Usagi.

           Depois de terem se amado, Kurama já em sua forma normal, adormece em sua lado enlaçando sua garota bela cintura bem definida que ela detinha.

                    ***#*** 

            Após um mês deste fato ocorrido, Usagi estava sentindo-se mal, e acaba deixando seu amado muito preocupado com seu estado de saúde.

            Decidindo ir ao médico, sua felicidade não poderia ter sido maior, ao constatar que a uma das noites esplendidas que haviam passados juntos tinha trazido a eles um lindo filhinho.

             Logo após receber a notícia ela corre ao colégio que ele estava dando aula. Chegando lá, ela pede encarecidamente que a deixa falar com seu querido mestre. Era algo que ele ficaria muito contente ao saber e com certeza se emocionaria também.

             A diretora se emocionanda com a garota abre-lhe uma exceção para que ela interrompa uma aula do segundo ano.

            Orientada pelo porteiro do colégio, ela chega até a sala em que seu amado estava dando aula. Como ele ficava lindo com aquele ar superior, com as feições sérias...

            Kurama que sentia-se observado, olhou para a porta composta por algumas partes de vidros e viu sua namorada do outro lado da porta.

- Classe, com licença, mas eu preciso sair um momento. Façam por favor, os exercícios da pág cento e cinqüenta do livro.

- Sim, professor. – disseram todos.

Ao abrir a porta, ele a olha com uma preocupação evidente em seu semblante. Nunca ela tinha vindo até o seu trabalho, e se veio deste vez, algo deveria ter acontecido.

- Minha querida! O que houve? Diga-me! 

- Olá meu amor para você também. Eu estou bem, não se preocupe. – disse, ao perceber que algo o afligia.

- Mas...Então o que faz aqui? – disse com a voz mais normal.

- Eu tenho uma surpresa maravilhosa para te contar! – disse sorrindo, enquanto uma das mãos afagava seu ventre.

- Não me diga que...

- Sim! Eu estou grávida! Grávida de você, meu amor! 

- Nossa! Tem certeza?

- Absoluta!

- Que notícia maravilhosa!

           Kurama a pega no colo e rodopia como se fosse uma criança divertindo-se com uma brincadeira. Firmemente ele desliza-a pela cintura, tomando seu lábios em um beijo deleitoso e cheio de paixão.

             Do lado de dentro da sala, os alunos observavam a bela cena que se desencadeava do lado de fora, uns achando que o professor era um sortudo por ter uma mulher tão "boa" e outras amaldiçoavam a mocréia que tinha chegado na frente delas.

            O certo,é que ninguém mais poderia separar estas duas almas que se amavam.

Bom esse fic é uma parceria entra Dai e metabee.x.

Quem escreveu tudo inicialmente fui eu metabee.x,mas a Dai como é minha grande amiga e também é bem mais experiente do que eu como escritor,achou que algumas coisas poderiam ser mudadas.

Ela manteve totalmente a idéia original,até a parte em que kurama se transforma em Kurama Yoko.

Daí,ficou ótimo parabéns.

Até que formamos uma boa dupla ein.

Valeu mesmo...

Espero que gostem e abraços a todo.

Chib,Spooki,Lili e Marina adoro vocês tah rs...


End file.
